


crime and punishment

by ednae



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, This is my magnum opus, ao3 should have an archive warning for secondhand embarrassment, archive warning: major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednae/pseuds/ednae
Summary: Ryuu pats him on the shoulder, and his hand is warm through Sougo’s clothes. “It’s okay if you’re embarrassed about having this kind of thing written about you. It certainly came as a shock to me, but I guess that’s just the kind of thing we signed up for when we became idols, you know?”Sougo doesn’t know how to tell him that this isinfinitely differentfrom what they are imagining.—Riku discovers fanfiction. Mitsuki spits in the face of all that's holy. Sougo craves the sweet embrace of death.





	crime and punishment

**Author's Note:**

> google search how to write a quote within a quote within a quote
> 
> this horrible monstrosity is a collab between me and [my partner](https://twitter.com/pattonpants). their mind is a fucking galaxy brain, im telling you

“Hey, did you guys know that people write fanfiction about us?”

Sougo’s hand stills in the air, just centimeters from his glass of water. “Fanfiction?” he asks cautiously, not daring to look Riku in the eye.

“Yeah, it’s a little weird,” Riku admits, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he scrolls down his phone with the other. “Is this really what fans think of us?”

Iori scoffs. “It’s how we’re marketed, after all. What do these stories say about me?” He leans over on the sofa that he’s sharing with Riku, peering over his shoulder as he reads.

Riku chuckles awkwardly. “A lot of people like us together,” he says, pointing at _something_ on his phone. Sougo doesn’t want to know what that something is. “In this one you’re the u...ke? Do you know what that means?”

Iori’s face turns bright red at the same time Sougo’s does. “R–ridiculous. How could they characterize me so poorly?”

“Are you saying you’re a top, Iori?” Mitsuki teases, and Sougo thinks he’d rather be anywhere else than here.

Iori’s embarrassment is redirected toward his brother in a flash. “Nii-san—!!”

But Mitsuki is cackling, draping himself over Nagi and kicking his legs against the armrest of their shared loveseat.

Iori huffs angrily, probably realizing that this is a fight he can’t win no matter what he says. “Don’t… don’t read that, Nanase-san. Pick something else. Please.”

Riku looks hopelessly confused. Sougo is envious of that naiveté. “All right then…”

“Ah, fanfiction.” Nagi sighs wistfully. “I used to read it frequently, but it was always for Magical★Kokona.”

Sougo feels a little less alone.

Riku gasps, thankfully cutting off whatever long otaku rant Nagi was preparing. “There’s some for TRIGGER, too!”

To his left, Sougo feels Ryuu stiffen. He’s the only one from TRIGGER who was able to make it to their get-together, and while Sougo feels sorry for Ryuu, he’s grateful that the other members of the group were fortunate enough to miss out on this particular conversation.

“People write stories about us…?” Ryuu asks tentatively. Sougo would love to put a comforting hand on Ryuu’s knee, but the ice cold fear in his bones has frozen him in place. All he can do is listen.

Riku nods, his hair flying. “This story is about Yaotome-san and Tenn-nii! They’re, um…” He trails off as his flush deepens.

“They’re being shipped together,” Iori finishes for him, his expression deadpan now that he’s not directly involved in these embarrassing things. Riku buries his face in his hand. “It’s pornographic.”

“Don’t say it like that!” Riku whines, his voice muffled in his sweater sleeve.

“How else would I say it?” Iori demands, eyes steadily fixated on Riku’s position. “It’s the truth of the matter.”

“But it’s embarrassing!” Riku continues, dropping his phone in his lap so he can mush his other hand to his face.

Iori picks up the phone and continues scrolling. “This is what it means to be an idol, I suppose.”

“You’re really into that fanfiction, huh, Iori?” Mitsuki snickers. “Is this some secret interest you’ve been hiding from me?”

Iori whips his head around to face his brother. “Absolutely not! I’m just trying to see what is so appealing about a romance between Yaotome-san and Kujou-san. It seems far-fetched to me.”

Ryuu laughs at that. “They’re always at each other’s throats, that’s for sure. But then again, their public image is a lot nicer.”

“I guess from our perspective, the relationship dynamic is much different than what the fans see,” Mitsuki agrees, nodding sagely. He picks his head off of Nagi’s lap and rests his chin against his thumb and index finger, a pondering expression as if he’s on the verge of some great philosophical discovery. “Although I can see why everyone likes shipping Iori and Riku! They’re both so cute!”

Iori coughs, clutching his chest as if he’s choked on something. “I am not _cute,_ nii-san,” he insists, but he refuses to meet Mitsuki’s eye.

But Riku is nodding. “I guess you’re right,” he says. “Remember that one website our fans made for us, Iori? It makes sense that they’d write fanfiction about us, too.”

“How in the world are you so calm about this…?” Iori asks, pleading with his eyes for Riku to just _shut up._

Iori has no such luck getting through his thick skull. “I wonder what kind of dates our fans imagine us going on!” He laughs good-naturedly. “Maybe a trip to an aquarium, or a café date!”

“Cute…” Iori mumbles under his breath, which only has Riku smiling more.

Mitsuki plucks Riku’s phone out of Iori’s hand and taps the screen a few times. “It looks like there are stories about our events!” He shoves the phone in Nagi’s face, who looks deeply serious about the content in front of him. “So they even write about those kinds of things, too…”

Nagi nods. “Alternate universes are indeed very popular. I had no idea the Hoshimeguri event was so well received, though!”

“I think they just like seeing Iori with cute wolf ears!” Mitsuki giggles.

Nagi closes his eyes and breathes deeply. “Ah, furries.”

“Furries…?” Finally, Riku picks his head up out of the nest he’s made with his sweater.

“Please don’t speak any further on that subject, Nagi-kun,” Sougo begs. Riku looks a little disappointed that he won’t get to hear an explanation about furries, but Sougo isn’t willing to give in on this one.

“‘Oh, my, Nagi!’” Mitsuki suddenly yells. He rests his wrist on his forehead and leans back into Nagi’s chest dramatically. “‘Harder, harder!’”

Nagi bursts out into unrestrained laughter, prying Riku’s phone from his hand. “‘For you, Mitsuki, I will do anything.’”

Mitsuki coughs, trying to collect himself. “‘Go deeper, please!’”

Iori shouts wordlessly and lunges across Mitsuki, swiping the phone from Nagi’s hand. “What are you two _doing?”_

“We were reading one of the fanfictions we found,” Mitsuki says through bouts of giggles. “I think they have our characters pretty spot-on, don’t you think so, Nagi?”

Nagi grins and nods wildly. “Oh, absolutely! I love the description of my—what did they call it? Colon crusader?”

“Please do not.” Iori’s glare _might_ have been scathing if he wasn’t blushing as bright red as Riku’s hair next to him. “There is no need to read this kind of thing out loud.”

Sougo breathes out the intense emotional pain that clenches at his chest and turns to Ryuu. “Tsunashi-san, I’m so, so sorry you are here to witness this. I assure you, this behavior is absolutely out of the ordinary and we do not usually spend our time reading smutty fanfiction in the living room. Please, if there’s anything I can do to make your visit more comfortable, including removing these people from the room, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Ryuu’s smile is strained but friendly nonetheless. He waves a hand in the air between them. “It’s fine, Sougo-kun. I’m actually enjoying this a little bit!”

Sougo wants to know just _what part_ of this Ryuu could possibly find enjoyable, but he’s also terrified to ask.

“In that case…” Mitsuki snatches Riku’s phone back from Iori and taps at the screen. “Let’s see what kind of hot, steamy fanfiction we can find about _you,_ Tsunashi-san!”

“That’s—that’s all right, Mitsuki-kun…” Ryuu’s eyes are wide and terrified, but Mitsuki is undeterred in his tirade through the fanfiction website.

“I found one!” he exclaims, jumping up from the loveseat and crossing the room in a couple strides. He waggles his eyebrows suggestively as he shoves himself in between the armrest and Ryuu, forcing Ryuu to shuffle closer to Sougo on the sofa until all three of them are crammed tightly together.

Sougo wonders if Ryuu can feel the sweat slick on his skin.

“It’s kind of old…” Mitsuki laments. “It was written way before IDOLiSH7 even debuted.”

“Then it can’t be a crossover fic,” Nagi laments from across the room.

“Why are you disappointed by that?” Iori asks, throwing his hands wide in exasperation. His arm knocks into Riku, who yelps in surprise.

“Hey! You did that on purpose!” Riku accuses, shoving Iori away.

“I did not!” Iori says, quickly crossing his arms and burrowing deep into the couch. There’s a pout on his lip that Mitsuki would find absolutely adorable, if he were paying attention to anything other than that horrible fic he’s uncovered.

But instead, he’s already reading. “‘It’s a normal autumn day when you enter the coffee shop and see Tsunashi Ryunosuke ordering a latte.’”

“Oh! Reader insert!” Nagi exclaims, clapping his hands together.

Sougo, though, can barely hear through the sudden rush of blood in his head.

No.

This can’t be happening.

Not here. Not like this. Preferably not ever.

“If it’s a reader insert, then…” Mitsuki trails off, thinking long and hard. “Who should be the narrator? Since it’s not one of us.”

Little do they know.

“Maybe Sougo-san?” Riku suggests. Sougo wants to die. “He’s been really quiet this whole time.”

“Th–that’s because—”

Ryuu interrupts Sougo’s hasty explanation with a light chuckle. “Well, truthfully, I think I’d be more comfortable with Sougo-kun reading. He’s got a calming presence, after all.”

“And Sougo is such a big fan of TRIGGER!” Nagi says, holding a peace sign in the air. “I’m sure he’d love to help out!”

“Are you really going along with this, Tsunashi-san?” Iori asks, eyes bulging from their sockets.

“It sounds interesting, at least…” Ryuu admits. “Maybe I can understand my fans better with this!”

Sougo tries again. “Really, I don’t think—”

“Then it’s decided!” Mitsuki declares, leaning bodily across Ryuu and shoving Riku’s phone into Sougo’s hands. “Sougo’s the narrator!”

Sougo wants to die. But there are no sharp objects in the room with which he can commit seppuku. “I don’t think—”

“Come on, come on!” Mitsuki nags, still laying across Ryuu’s lap.

And so, with his face burning, Sougo directs his eyes toward the painfully familiar words on the page, and he begins reading the fanfiction. “‘You can’t stop staring as the world-famous idol takes his coffee and sits down at the table next to you. He’s even sexier in person, and you can’t believe you’ve gotten the chance to see him so candidly.

“‘Tsunashi notices you staring, but when he looks over, he meets your eyes and smiles. There’s a hunger in those brown irises, and—’ Is that enough?” Sougo is on the verge of collapse, and there’s no way he can continue like this.

“No!” Nagi yells. He’s leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he listens to the fic. “I want to know more about Tsunashi-shi’s hunger! What sexual encounter does he desire?”

“Um… Nagi-kun, I’m right here…” Ryuu lifts his hand weakly.

“Argh!” Mitsuki exclaims, wrestling the phone back from Sougo. “You’re taking way too long! I want to get to the meaty parts!”

“Literally, you mean,” Nagi says with a grin.

Mitsuki returns the grin. “Exactly.”

“Nii-san, what on earth has possessed you to act this way today…?” Iori hangs his head, and Riku pats him on the back, an act of both solidarity and comfort.

“You can’t say that you’re _not_ interested in this, Iori!” Mitsuki retorts, waving the phone in front of him. “This is like, quality entertainment!”

Iori huffs but doesn’t respond otherwise, and Sougo feels that he’s lost an ally.

“There’s so much exposition in this,” Mitsuki complains, scrolling quickly down the page. “Where’s the sex?”

Sougo would say that it’s about halfway down the first chapter if he wasn’t sure that would give him away. And besides, why wouldn’t they want to read the exposition? It’s imperative to understand the setting and the plot, after all. There’s more to fanfiction than just _porn._

Sougo stays quiet.

Fortunately, Riku decides to be the voice of reason. “Why do you just want to read the porn…?”

“That’s the best part, duh!” Mitsuki stills his thumb and peers closer to the screen. “I found it! Okay, okay, Tsunashi-san, you have to read your own dialogue. It’s no fun otherwise!”

“Uh… all right, then…” Ryuu holds his hand out and Mitsuki drops it into his palm so that they both can read the screen.

“‘Tsunashi thrusts his high pressure vein cane deeper inside you, eliciting a passionate cry which tears from your throat. He has to be, what? Twenty-five centimeters? It’s so unreasonable and yet… so enthralling. You bite your lip and whimper, pleading for more.’”

“Twe–twenty-five?!” Ryuu chokes out, pressing his hand to his heart.

Sougo’s soul leaves his body.

“It’s your turn!” Mitsuki says, pointing at the screen.

“Um…” Ryuu swallows thickly. “‘You look so beautiful like this, Y/N. To think that I’m the one making you look like this, sound this way… I want you to only ever make these sounds for me.’”

“‘Ah!’” Mitsuki cries, breathy and _way_ too into it. “‘Tsu—Tsuna— _ah!’”_

Nagi is cackling on his sofa, Riku has long since buried his head into Iori’s shoulder, and Iori can only look on in mortification at the display before them.

“Isn’t that quite enough?” Sougo asks, the skin on his face very possibly melting from his bones what with how intensely hot it is. “There are _minors_ in the room!”

Mitsuki waves a hand. “Oh, it’s no big deal. Iori can handle this type of thing pretty well.”

“Why do you know that?” Riku moans, his voice muffled within Iori’s shirt.

“Don’t believe a word he’s saying, Nanase-san,” Iori says, waving his hands frantically in front of him. “He’s just making things up.”

“Am I…?” Mitsuki snickers, but he doesn’t press any further.

Ryuu is scrolling down on Riku’s phone. “Wow, this author has almost a hundred stories written.”

“That’s way too many,” Mitsuki says, leaning over so he can see the phone better. “Are all of them reader inserts?”

Ryuu nods. “They’re all about me.”

“They must be your number one fan!” Nagi says, raising his arms high above his head.

“Most of them are explicit, too,” Mitsuki makes a face and claps Ryuu on the back. “You really live up to your ero ero image, Tsunashi-san!”

Ryuu hums quietly. “I suppose so…”

“O–obviously, if this author got the chance to know you, he would understand that your public image and your true personality are not the same,” Sougo says, clenching his fists in his lap. “His later work would probably reflect that shift in perspective.”

“He?” Iori asks, peering at Sougo skeptically.

Sougo freezes. “Oh—uh, I mean. It’s that. That, um, narrator, in the fic just now, he was male, right? Then it would make sense that the author is also male.”

“Oh, hey, you’re right!” Mitsuki says. “The newer fics aren’t as explicit!”

“What’s a soulmate AU?” Ryuu asks, leaning down to read the description on the tiny screen.

“A world in which souls are destined to meet and fall in love,” Nagi explains, reaching up toward the sky like he’s trying to grab something. “A fated encounter, a predestined romance, the journey to find your other half!”

“That sounds kinda cute,” Riku says, propping his chin onto Iori’s shoulder. “Don’t you think so, Iori?”

Iori jerks suddenly, knocking Riku away with the motion. “Why would you ask me that?”

“I just thought you’d agree with me, that’s all!” Riku huffs and turns away pointedly.

Mitsuki giggles. “Iori, you don’t have to keep pretending!”

“I’m not pretending,” Iori insists. “I just see no purpose in these frivolous activities.”

“Fanfiction is the ultimate display of creativity, Iori!” Nagi says, leaning toward him. “Our fans have shown such earnest displays of love for us. We should cherish each word they have crafted with their very hands!”

Sougo wishes they would care less about _this particular_ author, to spare his heart.

“We should contact the author and extend our heartfelt thanks for his support!” Nagi continues, and Sougo’s heart stops in his chest, not for the first time that day.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Sougo tries, but his voice is drowned out by Mitsuki’s laughter.

“We can thank him for entertaining us today!” he says. “What’s this guy’s name?”

“Let’s see…” Ryuu scrolls back up to the top to check the username and then promptly drops the phone to the floor.

“No!” Riku yells, lunging off the couch for his phone.

“What was it?” Nagi prods as Riku checks over the screen for cracks.

“It’s…” Ryuu shakes his head, a flush steadily rising to his cheeks. “Um…”

“Spit it out!” Mitsuki demands, looking between Riku and Ryuu for an answer and shaking Ryuu’s shoulder for good measure.

“...EroEroCumCrusader,” Riku says, staring blankly down at his phone.

Silence befalls the room. Sougo can hear the remnants of his soul descending straight into hell.

“...What?” Iori mutters into the quiet.

“EroEroCumCrusader,” Ryuu repeats in a tiny, tiny voice, as if it pains him to speak out loud. It certainly pains Sougo to hear it.

“That’s what he calls himself?” Mitsuki blinks once, as if he can’t believe his own ears. Ryuu nods miserably.

“Oh, no… it might be hard to write a letter to EroEroCumCrusader-san…” Nagi sighs, shaking his head. “We don’t even know his address.”

“Excuse my rudeness, Nagi, but you have the weirdest priorities,” Riku says, settling back in next to Iori on the sofa.

“Oh!” Nagi gasps, his mouth open in a perfectly rounded circle.

“We are _not_ sending this person a letter,” Sougo says, gathering the fabric of his sweater in his fists. Absolutely not.

Mitsuki blows a raspberry in his direction. “You’re a party pooper, Sougo.”

“I’m fine with that label if it means you’ll change the topic right now,” he says, falling back into the sofa. Ryuu is still too close to him, and yet he shows no indication of noticing the heat on his skin and the trembling of his limbs.

“Booooo,” Mitsuki calls, but he lets it go easily enough. “We’ll just read another one of his stories then! Riku, give me back your phone!”

“Wait, please—”

Sougo’s begging is cut off when Riku tosses his phone across the room, despite being so concerned about its safety earlier. “This one is a foursome with _all_ of TRIGGER!” Mitsuki cackles. “Should we read that one?”

“But who would narrate Kujou-shi and Yaotome-shi?” Nagi asks.

“I’ll read for Tenn-nii!” Riku offers, raising his hand high above his head.

“To think your brocon extends this far…” Iori mutters, placing his head in his hands.

“Like you have any room to talk,” Riku says. “I’m sure if Mitsuki was in one of these fanfictions, you would want to read for him!”

“I would not!” Iori protests, picking his head back up just enough to glare at Riku. “He’s in the room, after all.”

“So you admit that if he wasn’t here, you’d read for him.” Riku flashes a smug grin, as if he’s won something. Iori doesn’t respond.

“I’ll read for Yaotome,” Mitsuki says, jerking his thumb into his chest. “Nagi, you’re Kujou.”

“Huh? Me?” Nagi points at himself. “I already think that this fic would be better if I were part of the foursome instead of Kujou-shi.”

“This was written before we debuted, so it can’t be helped,” Mitsuki says sadly.

“We’re not reading that,” Iori says. “Nanase-san has already been traumatized by the first fanfiction involving his brother.”

“Aw, Iori, you _do_ care about me!” Riku gushes, leaning into him for a hug.

“Hardly.” Iori sniffs, but he doesn’t push Riku away. “It’s just that you’re a major part of this group, and if you were upset, it would be troublesome to deal with. I don’t want your complex getting in the way of our work.”

Riku huffs, resting his head back in the crook of Iori’s neck. “You’re a real stick in the mud, you know that?”

“It’s been said.”

Riku groans loudly.

Mitsuki laughs, but he turns back to the phone to keep scrolling. “Then the TRIGGER foursome is off the table. What else is there?”

“Mitsuki-san…”

Mitsuki’s face falls a little. “Tentacle porn, huh?”

Sougo’s heart leaps into his throat, and he thinks he’ll vomit it up if they don’t redirect this conversation right now immediately.

“You’re part Eldritch god in this one, Tsunashi-san,” Mitsuki continues.

“Like Lovecraft?” Riku guesses, his eyes wide. “Why would you… why would you write that…”

“I don’t think I want to read that one…” Ryuu says, reaching up and scratching at the back of his neck. “That’s a little too much for me.”

Mitsuki nods in total agreement. “Fair enough. Hm, I wonder if EroEroCumCrusader-san has written anything with IDOLiSH7 in it…”

Oh, no.

“Mitsuki-san, perhaps you should—”

“I found some!” Mitsuki exclaims, jumping up and holding the phone out triumphantly. “But there’s none with us in it. All of the recent stories have Tsunashi-san shipped with Sougo.”

All eyes fly toward Sougo.

Sougo craves the sweet embrace of death.

“I suppose that means you’re reading again,” Ryuu laughs, shrugging noncommittally.

“I don’t think I’m a very good narrator,” Sougo squeaks out. “Mitsuki-san told me I was taking too long earlier, remember?”

Ryuu pats him on the shoulder, and his hand is warm through Sougo’s clothes. “It’s okay if you’re embarrassed about having this kind of thing written about you. It certainly came as a shock to me, but I guess that’s just the kind of thing we signed up for when we became idols, you know?”

Sougo doesn’t know how to tell him that this is _infinitely different_ from what they are imagining.

“Exactly!” Mitsuki jumps in, dropping Riku’s phone in Sougo’s lap. “Besides, EroEroCumCrusader-san’s writing seems to have gotten more mild since he stopped writing reader inserts. You’ll be fine!”

“To share in the desires of our fans is what connects all of our hearts,” Nagi says, and Sougo thinks he sees the sparkle of a tear in his eye.

“Look, this one was posted last week.” Mitsuki leans over Sougo’s lap and points at one of the fics listed. “‘Ousaka Sougo has had an incredibly long and frustrating day dealing with the other idols of IDOLiSH7 and there’s only one person who knows how to help him unwind. Explicit RyuuSou.’ This sounds pretty angsty, actually. How explicit can it get?”

“People show their truest feelings in their writing,” Nagi says. “Perhaps EroEroCumCrusader-san was having a bad day when he wrote that. We should respect his feelings, Mitsuki!”

“Can you _please_ stop saying EroEroCumCrusader-san?” Iori begs, holding his palms together against his lips.

“But you just said it!” Riku points out, and Sougo can see a vein protrude along Iori’s temple.

“That’s not the point, Nanase-san,” Iori says, exasperation belying his attempt at a calm and collected tone.

“I’m reading this!” Mitsuki says, flopping down on the floor by Sougo’s feet and turning the phone so he can read it. “Nagi’s right; we should support our fans’ feelings!”

Sougo’s desperate. He can’t let them read this fic. “I don’t think the author wants you to support those particular feelings. Wh–what if we found another author instead?” He reaches for the phone, but Mitsuki snatches it away.

“No way! I’m way too invested in this guy,” Mitsuki says, cradling the phone in his arm like it’s his child. “If someone can write so many weird, kinky pornos about Tsunashi-san, then this guy is someone we can’t ignore.”

“I—I can ignore him just fine,” Sougo insists, stumbling over his words in his haste. “Isn’t it, uh, isn’t it getting late? Maybe we should call it a day!”

Mitsuki’s eyebrows draw together suspiciously. “Well, now I’m _really_ curious about this story, so we have to read it!” Nagi, oblivious to Sougo’s plight, nods fervently in agreement.

“It doesn’t sound like the porn will start for a while,” Riku says, letting out a long, relieved sigh.

“Why not try it?” Ryuu says. “You don’t even have to read if you don’t want to. Mitsuki-kun can play your part.”

Sougo wonders if it’s possible to die from embarrassment. He sure hopes so because he’d much rather die than witness what’s inevitably going to happen.

Mitsuki shuffles around on the floor so his legs are folded beneath him. “All right! Let’s go! ‘Sougo was having a bad day. A terrible day, in fact. It started when he had stumbled over some of Tamaki’s dirty laundry, which he had left lying about in the bathroom. Really, he was so messy, and he had no consideration for others.’” Mitsuki pauses to giggle. “EroEroCumCrusader-san definitely has Sougo’s characterization down pat!”

“Didn’t I say to stop saying that…?” Iori pleads.

“What else should we call him?” Riku asks, and it sounds far too innocent for the situation that they’re in.

Nagi falls from the sofa onto the floor and crawls over to where Mitsuki, Sougo, and Ryuu are all sitting. “Let me read, too!” He pries the phone from Mitsuki’s hands. “‘Later, Sougo was enjoying a nice breakfast, but Nagi danced into the room with some new Magical★Kokona merchandise. Sougo tried to be polite about his new toys, but Nagi was being far too loud as he rambled on about the show. It would be one thing if he had seen this anime, but he couldn’t keep up with Nagi’s wild movements or strange terms and explanations.’”

Nagi’s brow furrows a little as he peers at the fic. He lets out a soft hum and frowns, glancing up at Sougo for a moment before letting his eyes fall back down.

Sougo is sweating so much that he could probably fill a pool, but no one’s said anything about that yet. Maybe they’re just being polite.

Mitsuki clears his throat. “‘After listening to Iori and Riku bicker incessantly, he decided to retreat to his room. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but today their topic of debate was whether jam or butter was better on toast. The answer, of course, was neither, unless the jam was spicy, but Sougo wasn’t about to say anything and create more tension between them.’”

Sougo can hear Iori and Riku whispering across the room. Riku has a complicated expression on his face as Iori speaks, some mixture of realization and horror. He can’t hear what they’re saying, but he doesn’t need to. He already knows.

Mitsuki continues, unaware of the others’ reactions to the fic. “‘It all came to a head when he found Mitsuki already occupying the courtyard. Sougo had left the dorms in search of some peace and quiet, and yet, it seemed, the universe was working against him.

“‘Yamato was there, too, but he was quiet as he watched Mitsuki practicing for their new dance. Mitsuki, though, was singing their song loudly as he performed for Yamato, his music player playing the instrumentals from the bench where Yamato was sitting and nodding along. So much for Sougo’s peace and quiet.

“‘“Sougo! Where are you going?” Mitsuki called, waving his arms around far too energetically for this dreary day.’” Mitsuki smirks and pushes the phone toward Sougo, raising one eyebrow expectantly. “Go on, read it! It’s your dialogue.”

With trembling hands, Sougo resigns himself to his fate and picks up the phone. “‘“I wanted to go to the market before their sale on chicken ends,” Sougo lied quickly, because there was no way he was sticking around if these guys were going to be all peppy while he was trying to brood.’”

“He’s having a pretty bad day, huh…?” Ryuu laughs light-heartedly.

For a moment, Sougo thinks that perhaps Mitsuki forgot about the conversation they had last week. But his fears are confirmed when Mitsuki narrows his eyes at the phone in Sougo’s hands. “Yeah, it seems like it.”

“Mitsuki-kun?” Ryuu says, frowning a little.

Mitsuki perks up immediately, a bright grin on his face. “It’s nothing! Just a little déjà vu, is all!” He laughs, staring hard at Sougo. “Anyway, I’m getting bored of all this exposition. It seems like the author just wanted to complain about his hard-working friends. Let’s skip to the sex, okay?”

Nagi flashes a wry grin, bumping shoulders with Mitsuki as if he’s in on the joke. “I think that’s a great idea, Mitsuki!” Sougo can’t breathe. He doesn’t want to, either. May the gods of this earth reach down and pluck him from his spot and drag him to the afterlife so that he doesn’t have to experience what he knows will be the most humiliating moment of his entire life.

Ryuu blinks, caught unaware by this new development. “Huh? Okay…”

Mitsuki snorts, reading a few lines of the fic. “Our dear Sougo decided to go to Ryuu’s place for some peace and quiet, which led to some _much needed_ vent sex. Tsunashi-san, why don’t you read this next part? It has you in it!”

Ryuu scratches the side of his nose and takes the phone from his outstretched hands. “All right then…” Somehow Mitsuki’s scheming grin passes right over Ryuu’s head, and he remains earnest in his attempt to read the fanfic. “Let’s see… ‘Sougo didn’t know why Tsunashi would buzz him in without even asking who was there, but he was grateful nonetheless. He was even _more—’”_ he puts more emphasis than needed on _more,_ “‘—grateful to find that Tsunashi had just emerged from the shower and was standing in the living room in only a towel when Sougo opened the door.’”

Sougo feels numb, as if his soul truly has left his body. Or he’s just dissociating out his ass. Both are equally likely.

Ryuu’s breath hitches before he can continue. “Wow, this is really, um…”

“Keep going, keep going!” Mitsuki urges, laying his head on Sougo’s lap. “I’m _dying_ to know what happens next!”

Ryuu sighs and gives in way too easily. Though Sougo would never _dream_ of criticizing Ryuu, he can’t help but think that maybe, perhaps, it would be better if he had more of a backbone. Or if he didn’t go along so easily with these ridiculous situations. “‘Tsunashi gasped loudly when Sougo stepped into the dorm, spinning around quickly enough that his towel fell to the floor. “Sougo-kun!” he exclaimed. But his surprise didn’t last long, and neither did his embarrassment at being completely naked with his twenty-five centimeter komodo dragon hanging between his legs.

‘Tsunashi’s bronze skin glistened from his shower, his eyes glowing with bestial hunger as he took a step closer to Sougo. The towel was long forgotten. “Do you… like what you see?”

‘Sougo felt faint, his legs wobbling and blood rushing through his ears. Tsunashi was so beautiful, and to see him like this, in his natural, erotic state, left Sougo’s mouth dry and wanting. He was so thirsty, and he needed Tsunashi right now.’”

“Spicy!” Nagi exclaims, giggling when Mitsuki elbows him in his ribcage.

“I think we should stop,” Sougo tries, but he already knows that his efforts will be in vain.

And just as he predicted, Mitsuki smirks and says, _“I_ think we should continue.”

“I’m very interested as to where this is going, myself,” Iori says, and Riku snickers into his sweater sleeve.

“You’re really into this, Iori-kun!” Ryuu says. He cocks his head to the side and twists his lips up in a funny little smile.

“Yes, well, it’s as Rokuya-san said. Reading these stories lets us understand our fans better.”

“Oh, Iori, you _do_ have a kind heart!” Nagi cries, leaning onto Mitsuki as he places a hand on his chest. Despite his dramatics, the grin on his face is dark and scheming and wholly directed at Sougo.

“Give me the phone,” Mitsuki demands, holding out grabby hands. “I’ll read Sougo’s part since he’s too chicken to read it himself.”

“We should read something else!” Sougo pleads. “Or maybe Tsunashi-san needs to go home. It’s getting late, isn’t it?”

“Nope! I think we’re right on track.” Mitsuki grins, an expression that clearly conveys his intentions to make Sougo suffer as much as possible. “‘Sougo dropped down to the floor immediately, crawling toward Tsunashi’s rock-hard body without so much as a thought. “Tsunashi-sama…”’”

Mitsuki breaks off with a loud snort, echoed by giggles from Nagi and Riku. Iori coughs into his hand, and Sougo can see a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“‘“Tsunashi-sama…” Sougo pleaded, gripping at Tsunashi’s thighs. “Please. I want to be part of you. If only for a moment, I want to be with you.”

“‘“What do you want?” Tsunashi asked gruffly, grabbing Sougo’s hair tight in his fists.’” Mitsuki chokes a little. “I’m going to cry.”

“Don’t cry, Mitsuki!” Nagi says, patting him on the back even while he laughs. “This is a story from EroEroCumCrusader-san’s heart. I’m sure he would love that we are reading it.”

“You’re right, Nagi. I’ll keep reading. For EroEroCumCrusader-san.”

“For EroEroCumCrusader-san!” Riku agrees, pumping his fist in the air. His face is red as he tries to hold back his laughter. Iori has his face buried into Riku’s sweater beside him.

“I’m begging you, please don’t read any more,” Sougo says, pressing his hands together and squeezing his eyes closed.

“Are you okay, Sougo-kun?” Ryuu asks, leaning in close and inspecting his face.

“He is probably nervous!” Nagi says, patting Sougo on his knee. “This is his first porn, after all.”

“That’s right, it’s your _first,”_ Mitsuki agrees. “Isn’t that right, Sougo?”

Sougo doesn’t dare respond.

Mitsuki’s giggles break up the words as he reads. “‘Sougo squeezed his nails into Tsunashi’s skin. “I need you. Tsunashi-sama, I need you to use your Holy Sword. Please, impale me.”’”

Sougo drops off the couch immediately into a dogeza, pressing his forehead to the floor and grabbing the carpet in his fingers. “Please stop!”

“Sougo-kun…?” Ryuu says first, incredulous and confused.

“Yeah, Sougo, don’t you wanna hear the rest?” Mitsuki is nearly cackling by now.

“You shouldn’t disrespect our fans’ hard work!” Nagi agrees through bouts of laughter.

And still, Ryuu is calm. “Did something happen? Why is everyone laughing?”

Sougo doesn’t lift his head. He can’t bear to face Ryuu like this. “Tsunashi-san, please—”

“Perhaps you should ask EroEroCumCrusader-san that question,” Iori levels.

“You said it again!” Riku accuses, and Sougo can hear vague rustling from the direction of their shared sofa.

Mitsuki’s and Nagi’s laughter drowns out whatever silence might exist while Ryuu thinks. “But you already said that we don’t have EroEroCumCrusader-san’s address. There’s no way we can contact him.”

The room falls silent. Sougo continues praying for the gentle embrace of death.

Nagi is the first to break through the sudden heavy atmosphere. “Tsunashi-shi…” 

Oh, you sweet, innocent soul,” Mitsuki says.

Riku’s voice is low when he speaks, probably just for Iori to hear. “Hasn’t he figured it out yet?”

“What are you talking about?” Ryuu asks. “Figured what out?”

Sougo is still prostrated on the floor, and yet he can feel five pairs of eyes on him as a tangible pressure weighing down on him.

No one else is going to speak. No one will spare him of this humiliation. This is his punishment for the sins he has shamelessly committed.

“I…” Sougo whispers, but he can’t force the words out. All at once, he passes through the five stages of grief, and when he ends on acceptance of his situation, he clears his throat and tries again. “I am EroEroCumCrusader.”

“Eh?” Ryuu’s voice is soft, surprised, gentle. Far too good for the hands Sougo has sullied with his actions.

“I’m truly sorry!” Sougo shouts, pressing his forehead further into the carpet. If only the floor would open up beneath him, since he has not bowed low enough, has not shown proper consideration for his crimes.

The living room bursts into life, three different tones of boisterous chortles ringing through Sougo’s ears.

“You write fanfiction!” Mitsuki cries.

“About Tsunashi-san!” Riku chimes in.

“It’s _porn!”_ Mitsuki’s voice cracks on the last syllable.

“I had no idea you were of this nature!” Nagi says. A hand rests on Sougo’s back, not nearly as comforting as Nagi had likely intended it to be. “If I knew you engaged in fandom, I would have tried to get you into MagiKona so long ago!”

“Rokuya-san, now is not the time to push your otaku agenda,” Iori scolds, but even his words are laced with a light chuckle at Sougo’s expense.

“Is this true, Sougo?” Ryuu asks, still so earnest even in the face of such atrocities.

“I humbly apologize for the grief that I have caused you!” Sougo says instead of answering Ryuu directly. He can’t speak to Ryuu anymore, anyway. Their relationship has been tainted. He can never face him again. He’ll have to change his name and flee to the United States, invest in facial plastic surgery to make himself unrecognizable, take up a low-wage salary job to avoid attracting attention. Perhaps he’ll move to the Midwest, learn agriculture. Become a farmhand and milk cows for the rest of his life. His existence as an idol is certainly over, at the least.

No one appears receptive to his pleading, if the incessant laughter is any indication.

“It was presumptuous and intolerable of me to write you all with such characterization, as well as to victimize myself. I was not in a clear state of mind, and instead of working through my emotions positively and constructively, I blamed you for my own actions and created something abhorrent! I shall instantly remove this piece from my archive so as not to stain any of your names with my slander!”

He stays in that position on the floor for a few more moments, and then the laughter dies down into sparse giggles. A hand claps his back, startling Sougo into finally looking up. He meets Mitsuki’s eyes, sparkling with tears.

“You’ve suffered enough,” he says. “I forgive you for writing… whatever that was.”

“I truly don’t care what you do in your free time, Ousaka-san, so long as you don’t compromise our reputation within the entertainment industry,” Iori says, and when Sougo turns his head to face him, he can see Riku nodding next to him, his hand pressed to his lips to hold back his laughter.

“Writing comes from the heart,” Nagi says, heartfelt and dramatic as always. “Your emotions fuel your creativity. There is no shame in writing about your experiences, and I am honored to be featured in your fic.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Riku says. “There’s no hard feelings.”

“You might want to worry about Tsunashi-san, though.” Mitsuki stands up and jerks his thumb over his shoulder where Ryuu is staring blankly at Sougo. “We’ll let you two… _talk it out.”_

Sougo wants to scream, to beg for them not to leave him alone with Ryuu. If they leave, there will no longer be a buffer between them, and he’ll have to face Ryuu directly. He’s not ready for that. He’ll never be ready for that. And he still has no access to a sharp object so that he can end his suffering for good.

“I don’t think I should—” Sougo starts, but he’s cut off when Iori and Riku stand up as well, clearly not listening to anything he’s saying.

“We’re gonna go get something to eat,” Riku says, already waving goodbye. “Have fun!”

Iori tugs on Nagi’s sleeve to coerce him into following along. “Oh, Sougo, remind me later to talk you into writing some Magical★Kokona fic!”

“Please do _not_ do that, Rokuya-san,” Iori hisses, dragging him out the front door. Nagi whines in response.

“See ya later, EroEroCumCrusader-san!” Mitsuki calls as he makes his way toward the door. He gives a little wave and a wink before he pulls the door shut, leaving just Ryuu and Sougo inside the dorm.

Sougo looks a Ryuu.

Ryuu looks at Sougo.

“So did you… really write all of these?”

Sougo contemplates just how long it would take to wrench the window open and fling himself out of it. Instead of acting on that incredibly reasonable impulse, he nods miserably.

“Please forgive my impudence, Tsunashi-san,” he says, his lips numb as they form the sounds. His entire body is tingling and floaty, as if he’s hovering in the air.

Ryuu sits on the couch, his hands folded neatly in front of his face as he leans forward, hunched over with his elbows on his knees. His eyes dart around the room, flitting everywhere except for Sougo’s face. That makes sense, Sougo reasons to himself, because he’s clearly made Ryuu unfathomably uncomfortable. He must be trying to think of a way to vocalize that as kindly as possible, because Ryuu is always kind and polite, always thinking about other people’s feelings.

And yet Sougo still had the audacity to trample over him and have his way in his fantasies. Absolutely repulsive.

“You—you don’t have to say anything,” Sougo says, bowing his head submissively. “I’m completely in the wrong, and I’m deeply sorry that I have forced you into such an uncomfortable situation. It’s just that, when I was still living with my family, before I was scouted, before I could ever dream of what I have accomplished now… I always looked up to you… to–to TRIGGER, I mean. You were my inspiration, and somehow, you became my escape. I know that doesn’t excuse my actions, and that _especially_ doesn’t excuse them now that I’ve left home and become an idol myself—”

“Sougo-kun…”

“—I assure you that since we’ve met personally, my view of you has changed dramatically, and I no longer see you as the erotic image that your company portrays you as. Rather, I have grown to appreciate the person before me, the person known as Tsunashi Ryunosuke. Please allow me the chance to make amends. I swear that by tonight, every single fic will be deleted from my archive—”

“What? You don’t have to—”

“—and I will never again write another word of fanfiction so long as I live, so please rest easy knowing this. I know that I can never face you again as an equal, but I hope that should our paths cross one day in the future, you might look at me without disdain or disgust, and—”

“Sougo-kun.” Ryuu places his hands on Sougo’s shoulders and shakes him gently. “Please stop talking.”

“Huh…?” Sougo allows himself the rudeness of looking Ryuu straight in the eye. He’s shocked when those eyes aren’t angry or accusing, but rather that there’s a gentle, hesitant smile in them that mirrors the tiny quirk of his lips.

If this were one of his fanfics, Ryuu would have already thrown him to the floor and begun stripping.

No such thing happens, and Sougo supposes he should feel grateful for that.

“Why are you apologizing so formally?” Ryuu asks instead, his shirt still adamantly buttoned and his pants securely around his waist.

“I’ve, um.” Sougo doesn’t know how to answer this. Where should he even begin? Should he take it from the top and begin apologizing all over again? “I’ve been rude to you, for writing these fics about you without even your knowledge, much less your consent, and—”

“That’s fine,” Ryuu cuts in before Sougo can get too far into his next round of apologies.

“F–fine?” Sougo sputters. If he weren’t already holding himself up by his arms, he would have fallen over. He thinks he still might, regardless.

Ryuu chuckles a little breathlessly. “I mean, it’s okay, you know? It’s actually kind of cute. I’m flattered that you think of me so highly.”

Maybe Sougo really _is_ in one of his fics, and it’s just that the exposition hasn’t passed and the smutty scene is yet to come. He must have died somewhere along the way, then, and the gods took pity on him for being such a sorry excuse for a human being.

“You don’t have to delete your writing,” Ryuu continues, oblivious to the thoughts screaming in Sougo’s mind. “Since this kind of thing is important to you. Nagi-kun was right about that.”

“But I…”

“And besides.” He glances away, and cranes his neck to the side, rubbing his hand down it as he thinks. “Getting all of this attention from Sougo-kun is kind of sweet.” A flush blooms on his face when he looks back at Sougo, and he drops his hand hastily back into his lap. “Ah, sorry, is that weird?”

Sougo doesn’t know what to say to this, either. It’s likely that any other person would think these fics to be repulsive and utterly invasive, a total breach of their privacy. For Ryuu to even _insinuate_ otherwise is the very definition of weird. But he can’t very well say that. So he settles on, “No, uh, no, it’s not.”

Ryuu breathes out a long, pent-up sigh of relief. “Oh, good. I just… you seem like you like writing so much, so I don’t want to be the reason you stop. So please continue writing!”

Sougo can’t breathe, but he forces the air in and out of his lungs anyway just so that he can respond to Ryuu’s honesty. “I don’t need to continue writing. At this point in my life, I know the real you, and I no longer need to fantasize about you through fiction. I was fortunate enough to meet you and learn who you really are, and so I shouldn’t continue to be so bold as to write a mockery of your name into my fanfiction.”

Ryuu’s shoulders slump. “I don’t see it that way,” he says. “I guess I’m a little disappointed, actually.”

“Disappointed?” Sougo squeaks, pushing himself off the floor in his surprise and teetering back onto his butt. “Did you _like_ what I’ve written about you?”

Ryuu’s laugh is sincere, from his belly. “No, no, it’s definitely embarrassing to think about myself in those situations. It might be my public image, but that’s not really who I am.”

“Then…?”

Ryuu moves his hands in a circular motion, as if trying to explain himself with body language. “You’re just obviously really passionate about your writing. And it’s kind of cute to be idolized like this from someone like Sougo-kun!”

Sougo doesn’t move, for fear of shattering this illusion.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I like the attention, even if it is a little weird.” He chuckles awkwardly. “And you said it yourself, right? You don’t see me as just my public image anymore. Because you see my true self, and you still like me enough to continue writing about me.”

“O–oh…”

Ryuu glances off to the side. “Um, yeah.”

“Okay…”

An uncomfortably awkward silence falls between them. Sougo knows he’s supposed to say _something_ in response to Ryuu’s confession, and yet he can’t figure out what that is. And so the silence drags on, Ryuu shifting in his seat, Sougo playing with his nails on the floor.

A thud against the front door has Sougo’s blood running cold.

“Nagi, move out of the way!” a disgruntled Mitsuki growls as he pushes his way through the door.

“No!” Nagi replies, grabbing onto Mitsuki’s arm and pulling hard. “Romance must happen naturally between them! We shouldn’t meddle!”

“Meddle, schmeddle!” Mitsuki replies, jerking his arm out of Nagi’s grasp. The force of it is enough to send not only Mitsuki, but also Nagi, Iori, and Riku flying through the threshold and into the dorm.

Ryuu and Sougo stare at the four of them, all standing in the same strange positions they froze in when they fell forward.

Iori clears his throat and stands up straight. “Ousaka-san, Tsunashi-san.”

“Iori-kun,” Ryuu says back, lifting a hand in greeting.

“Um, we can explain,” Riku says, his smile forced as he stares at them.

Nagi lunges for Mitsuki again, but he evades him easily enough. “You two are taking too long!” Mitsuki complains. “Just get together already so we can move on with our lives!”

Sougo blanches. “Wh–what?”

“You know, go have some kinky sex like in your fanfiction!”

 _“No!”_ Nagi moans, finally grabbing hold of Mitsuki even as he struggles to get away. “These things have a process in real life, Mitsuki! Sougo’s fics are too unrealistic for this setting!”

“Nii-san, why do you even care so much about this?” Iori asks, hiding his red face behind a hand.

“I already said it! I’m way too invested in EroEroCumCrusader-san’s love life at this point,” Mitsuki retorts. “If he didn’t want anyone to butt in, he shouldn’t have posted all those smutty fics online.”

“Nii-san, _please_ stop saying that!” Iori begs.

“I don’t think those two things are related, Mitsuki,” Riku says gently.

“They absolutely are!” He nods fervently, struggling again against Nagi’s grip. He manages to free one of his arms, and he uses it to point in the general direction where Sougo and Ryuu are still sitting “Now, you two! Stop playing dumb!”

“What?” Ryuu gasps, glancing down at Sougo.

Nagi shakes his head as he wrestles Mitsuki back into submission. “Tsunashi-shi, you have given Sougo your love confession. Now Sougo must either return your feelings or reject you.” He hangs his head somberly, as if imagining a world where Sougo might reject Ryuu’s advances.

“Eh? Love confession?” Ryuu repeats, throwing his hands in the air.

“Is that not what it was?” Iori asks, furrowing his brow. “But you said all those things, and we were sure…”

Sougo’s heart sinks. Of course this isn’t one of his fics. For one, no one’s naked or tied up. And at the same time, it would be too wishful to think that this might play out like a story, where everything works out all right. He had allowed himself to hope but…

“Is that how it sounded?” Ryuu asks. He bites his lip as he thinks. Then, in what feels like slow-motion, Ryuu’s eyes settle on Sougo and flashes a warm smile. “I guess that’s what it was, then.”

 _“Finally,”_ Mitsuki huffs.

“It’s not their fault that they couldn’t see the love in their hearts,” Nagi says, already gathering Mitsuki back into his arms so as to haul him back out of the dorm.

Riku laughs nervously. “Please tell me they’re not actually going to reenact one of Sougo-san’s stories…”

Iori grunts and sighs deeply. “Why is _that_ the question on your mind?”

Sougo does his best to ignore all four of them. “Is that true, Tsunashi-san?” he asks, staring up into Ryuu’s wide eyes. Perhaps Ryuu is surprised with his own conclusion, and Sougo wants to give him as much leeway as possible, an out so that he can take back his words and pretend they never existed.

But Ryuu nods. “I like you, Sougo-kun. Your passion is inspiring, and I’d like the honor of seeing more of it.”

Sougo’s face heats up. “I—I, um, I’m—! Yes!”

“Yes?” Riku repeats. “What is he even responding to?”

“Nanase-san, please.”

“Does that mean you feel the same way…?” Ryuu guesses, leaning in just a little toward Sougo.

He thinks that answer should be _more_ than obvious, all things considered, but he nods anyway. “Yes…!”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Mitsuki coos. “Nagi, take a picture for Snapchat. I want Yamato-san to see this.”

“Aye, aye, Captain Mitsuki!” Nagi pulls out his phone and before either Sougo or Ryuu can react, the click of the virtual shutter sounds and it’s far too late to prevent any of this from getting out. As far as Sougo knows, the rest of IDOLiSH7 probably already know his username and they’re all reading his fics at this very moment.

“Well, now that that’s settled, can we move on with things?” Iori asks.

Ryuu laughs. “I guess so.”

“No, no!” Nagi scolds, crossing his arms over his chest in reminiscence of a hug. “Now is the time to take your love to the bedroom! Embrace each other tenderly and show your love with passion!”

“Nagi, do _not_ encourage them,” Mitsuki says. “We already know too much about Sougo’s embarrassing kinks. I don’t want to deal with that in real life literally ever.”

Despite this relatively happy ending, Sougo finds himself wishing for death once more. “Must you bring that up again…?”

“This is your own doing, Sougo.” There’s a nasty glint in Mitsuki’s eye. “We’re your friends, which means it’s our oath-bound duty to never, ever, under any circumstance, let you live this down.”

Fantastic.

“In that case,” Riku says, and Sougo hates everything about those three words, “I have a question. Why _did_ you write a story where Tsunashi-san is part Lovecraftian Eldritch god?”

Sougo’s tongue swells in his throat and stops his breathing, which is just fine for him because that means he can’t respond.

Except that makes it worse, somehow, because Riku keeps going. “Is it just because you wanted him to have tentacles?”

Mitsuki and Nagi cackle into the ensuing quiet, Ryuu and Iori turn bright red, and Sougo contemplates the implications of committing suicide just moments after entering into a relationship with his long-time crush.

It will be a while before Sougo learns how to breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> [later, at yaotome production]  
> ryuu: sougo-kun’s so cute! he writes fanfiction about me because he’s such a big fan of trigger! :)  
> tenn: fanfiction, huh? i didn’t think ousaka sougo would be into that kind of thing  
> gaku: hehe, what’s his username? i wanna see what cute little ousaka has to say about ryuu  
> ryuu: **eroerocumcrusader**
> 
> alternate title: 100 times sougo wrote smutty rpf of his celebrity crush, and the 1 time he didn't have to
> 
> also check out this meme my partner made for this fic  
> 


End file.
